Styrene based polymers make up a significant part of the plastics industry. Polymers having styrene as part of their structural makeup are for example polystyrene, styrene-butadiene copolymers, ABS, SAN, thermosetting polyester resins and copolymers of styrene with acrylate and maleic monomers, and many others. One great deficiency of these styrene based polymers, however, is their flammability, and there is an ever increasing awareness and interest in providing polymers which possess flame retardance.